La verdad y el cambio
by Reiha18
Summary: Después de 8 años en que Chat Noir dejó la batalla y Lady Bug se dedicó a proteger la ciudad que ama. Como un el tiempo y un reencuentro puede cambiar todo en la vida rutinaria de nuestros protagonistas.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: El show de TV lady Bug no me pertence, solo escribo historias con relación a este universo.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 8 años desde la última vez que lo ví, a mi compañero de batallas, a mi gato negro. Aún recostada en la parte más alta de la torre Eiffel, contemplaba con tristeza la ciudad de la luz, mientras la soledad parecía cernirse a cada paso más y más en mi. Admito, que una parte de mi sabía que con mis constantes desaires al gatito, tarde o temprano lo lastimaría. Lo único que no me imaginé es que su partida iba a mostrarme la verdad. Empecé a extrañar sus chistes, su voz… su compañía y amistad. Sé que suena duro, pero me había acostumbrado a su presencia, sin pensar en algún momento, que tal vez él fuera más importante para mi de lo que yo creía. Mi corazón o más bien mi obsesión había llevado a que me engañara y creyera mis mentiras como si fueran una verdad irrefutable. Lo cual no evitó que sintiera un gran vacío en mi corazón que me hace querer gritar lo estúpida que soy y mostrarme como lastimé a una persona de gran corazón.

Despierto al escuchar el tono de mi teléfono y me levanto algo asustada, mientras que mi mente trata de reconocer el entorno que me rodea. Busco a tientas el celular, en un vano intento de callar ese molesto ruido que me alejaba de la tranquilidad de mis sueños. El pequeño minueto se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, mientras que con manos temblorosas lo sujetó con frente a mi rostro, tratando que mis ojos enfoquen con claridad lo que dice en la pantalla. Al parecer tengo varias llamadas perdidas y son de mi mejor amiga. Alya me va a matar.

Rápidamente, marqué el número de mi amiga tratando de buscar una excusa medio creíble, del porque no le había contestado ayer y por ende no le había ayudado a con su trabajo.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¿Dónde diablos estabas? me tenías preocupada- Me gritaba mi amiga - Me prometiste que anoche me ayudarías con una entrevista y cuál fue mi sorpresa que no me respondiste. Te llame tantas veces...

-Alya… de verdad lo siento- dije con una voz temblorosa - La verdad es que no me sentía muy bien, y apenas llegue de clase me recoste un poco. Supongo que me dormí del cansancio de la gripa, porque me acabo de despertar- Dije rogando que sonara lo más convincente posible.

-Esta bien, Marinette, voy a hacer como si te creyera, solo porque ayer en mi completo estres, de que no me respondias, decidí salir y dirigirme a tu casa-

Sentí un escalofrío que pasó por todo mi cuerpo. Acaso Alya sabía que no estaba en casa o tal vez vio llegar a Lady Bug al altillo de mi cuarto. No esto no podía ser cierto, siempre era muy cuidadosa y la prueba era que ya habían pasado nueve años sin que alguien se enterara de la identidad de civil de Lady Bug. No obstante, había algo que me molestaba, y era que no recordaba como había llegado a mi habitación, más exactamente sólo recordaba estar recostada en la parte más alta de la torre Effiel.

-...Y no creerás lo que ví- la voz de Alya me sacó de mis pensamientos, a la vez que mi cuerpo se tensaba - Ví ni más, ni menos que a nuestro héroe perdido, a Chat Noir.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios a la vez que mi corazón no dejaba de latir, como si estuviera en una carrera desenfrenada.

\- Marinette, ¿Sigues ahí?-

-Si, perdoname, solo que no te escuche bien, dijiste que Chat Noir regresó. ¿Estás segura?-

-Claro que estoy segura. Además pude comprobar una de mis teorías -

\- ¿Qué teoría?-

\- Lady Bug y Chat Noir tienen algo, estoy más que segura- dijo Alya con voz orgullosa -Y antes de que me digas que me estoy imaginandome algo… tengo pruebas.

Casi me atraganto, cuando esas palabras salen de sus labios.

-Mira lo que te acabo de enviar, es una foto donde se puede ver más claro que el agua que ellos solo amigos no son-

\- Alya, solo te estas imaginando cosas- dije tratando de sonar lo más convencida posible- Tu sabes que Lady Bug y Chat Noir no han peleado juntos desde hace años, como van a tener algo si no se ven.

-Amiga, eso es cierto, pero tal vez ellos si siguieron viendo todos estos años. Que nosotros no sepamos sus identidades, no significa que ellos no.

Me quedé en silencio, tratando de darle sentido a sus palabras.

-Bueno, te tengo que dejar amiga, tengo clase temprano y ya se me hizo tarde. Te parece si nos vemos este sábado en la biblioteca y me ayudas con mi entrevista-

-Si, claro. Por supuesto-

-Okis, entonces nos estamos hablando para…

-Espera, Alya- dije - Siento no haberte ayudado ayer con tu trabajo-

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesta, más bien preocupada por ti, últimamente has estado rara-

-Alya lo siento mucho, no quería preocuparte-

-Marinette, se que tienes secretos, y no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes cada uno de ellos. Solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y yo haré cualquier cosa para ayudarte-

-Lo se- susurré, sintiendo como la culpabilidad se apoderaba de mi ser.

-Bueno te dejo, nos estamos hablando el sábado- dijo Alya- No lo olvides.

\- Si, nos vemos-

Colgué el teléfono y sin perder tiempo busco la fotografía que Alya me envió de la supuesta prueba de la relación entre Lady Bug y Chat Noir. Abrí el archivo de la fotografía y por un momento casi se me cae el celular de mis manos. En la imagen se alcanza a ver efectivamente a Chat Noir cargando en sus brazos a una lady Bug mientras que corre. No puedo creer lo que veo, en que momento paso y porque no recuerdo. Es verdad que estos últimos días he tenido una fuerte gripa, que a veces me hace actuar como si de una zombie se tratará, pero no puedo creer que olvidaría algo así.

-Así que regresó- dice una dulce voz detrás mio.

-Tikki… así parece- suspiré-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Me preguntó mi dulce amiga.

\- Me imagino que pronto lo volveré a ver, así que hablaré con él- dije viendo con tristeza la fotografía.

-Tikki por cierto, ¿Recuerdas como llegué ayer a casa?-

Mi amiga me miro confundida y dijo - Llegaste como Marinette y entraste por la puerta principal, se que nos transformamos a unas pocas calles de aquí-

-¿Y estaba sola?

-Si preguntas si Chat Noir te vio como Marinette, no lo creo- dijo de forma segura- Cuando nos transformamos estábamos solas, además que aunque estabas enferma fuiste muy cuidadosa.

La mire por un momento, relajandome. Lo que menos quería era que después de tantos años se entera de mi identidad y yo estando medio inconsciente. Quería que si se enteraba poder explicarle todo y poder hablar. Me levanté y comencé alistarme, después de todo ya era tarde y yo también tenía clases.

A pesar de que el día había comenzado de cierta forma extraña y que yo seguía enferma, me sentí como si mis energías se hubiesen renovado. Era de esperarse que todo el mundo en el campus de la universidad se encontrarán eufóricos, después del avistamiento del héroe de París, que al parecer ha vuelto. Alya ha sido rápida y lo ha subido a su Lady Blog. A pesar de que los últimos días la mayoría de mis viejos compañeros de preparatoria estaban emocionados porque hace más de una semana nuestro viejo compañero había regresado a París. Adrien había estado fuera de la ciudad desde hace varios años, así que no fue de esperarse el gran alboroto que causó. Si no más Alya y Nino estaban curiosos de ver mi reacción al ver a mi antiguo amor platónico. Platónico porque nunca le dije los sentimientos que creí tener por él. A pesar de eso, mi comportamiento no se vio afectado por su presencia, más bien pude de alguna manera tener una conversación que pude llegar a disfrutar solo como amigos. Obviamente los cambios no se hicieron esperar y pude comprender que de alguna forma todos habían continuado sus vidas y sueños.

Sin darme cuenta ya era de noche y me encontraba eufórica. Era la primera vez en años que me emocionaba así por una simple ronda nocturna y lo peor es que nadie me garantízaba que él iba aparecer. Después de todo, estos años luchando contra Hawk Moth han sido difíciles sin su apoyo.

-No te preocupes Marinette- dijo Tikki - Todo va a salir bien-

Sonrio y le agradezco a mi amiga su constante apoyo, mientras con voz firme digo - puntos fuera-

Salgo saltando por el altillo de mi habitación y me dirijo al último lugar que visité ayer y que recuerdo: La torre Eiffel. Trato de no darme falsas esperanzas, ya que lo más seguro es que él no se encuentre alli. Cuando ya he alcanzado la cima me siento un momento, tratando de apaciguar el mar de emociones que me invaden, mientras que mis ojos se estrechan buscando la silueta de mi amigo. No está aquí.

¿A quién buscas My lady?-dijo una voz profunda detrás mío - ¿Acaso se te ha perdido algo? -

¿Chat me asustaste?- sonrío río tratando de sonar lo más normal posible mientras ante mis ojos veo al hombre en el que se ha convertido. Esta mucho mas alto, su cabello aún conserva sus visos dorados y parece mucho más largo. Lo que me sorprendio mucho más fue sus ojos. Seguían siendo tan verdes como mis recuerdos, pero su mirada reflejaba una frialdad que nunca había visto en él.

Chat me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo-

La verdad mi lady he regresado por un asunto que nos incumbe a los dos-

Si te refieres a Hawk Moth, no han sucedido grandes problemas con él. Desde hace años que sus akumatizados no causan gran problema en la ciudad. De hecho parecen más débiles. -

¿Y por qué crees que eso ha pasado?

Me quedé callada de inmediato, por supuesto que me había hecho esa pregunta hace mucho, pero no tenía muchas pistas, donde empezar a buscar. Los akumatizados no recordaban mucho de sus experiencias como ayudantes de Hawk Moth. Chat parecía molesto.

-Ya lo suponía-

-¿Qué sucede?-

El suspiro y me miró con preocupación. -LadyBug, estamos en peligro. Necesito hablar contigo… maldición. No entendí el porque de su grosería hasta que vi un ligero destello a lo lejos. Una mariposa muy conocida volaba lentamente en nuestra dirección. Antes de siquiera darme cuenta la mano enguantada de Chat lo sujetó y la apretó hasta hacerla polvo. La mariposa se desvaneció entre los guantes negros para desaparecer. Lo mire confundida, a la vez que no entendía lo sucedido.

Chat pareció percatarse de mi confusión y todavía mirando sus guantes negros dijo.

Los akumas no solo posesionan a los civiles, también pueden ser buenos espías-

-Como ves él mantiene una vigilancia cercana. Por eso te pido que seas más cuidadosa. En este momento estoy tan agradecido de que nunca me hubieses dicho tu identidad.-

Asiento con mi cabeza, mientras que el se sienta a mi lado y se queda con la mirada fija en el firmamento.

-My lady, regresé porque a pesar de que estos años no te he ayudado a luchar, yo seguí con investigaciones acerca sobre Hawk Moth, y me temo que he sido descuidado-

-¿Acaso él sabe quién eres?- mi voz sonó entrecortada.

\- No, creo que no. Pero sé que sospecha de mi. Por eso te pido que seas más cuidadosa my Lady. Lo de ayer no se puede repetir, quedarte dormida en la torre Eiffel, es como si lo invitarás a que robará tu miraculous.

Me sonroje en cuanto recordé la foto que Alya nos había tomado, después de todo el me había cargado, mientras me llevaba en sus brazos.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Tú sabes quien es Hawk Moth? y lo de ayer...

El se quedo callado por un momento, seguido de levantarse.

-Lo siento my Lady, pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos pronto.

La sorpresa tomó mi cuerpo y cuando reaccione él ya se había ido. Su silueta apenas se podía discernir entre las sombras de la ciudad. Era verdad que a pesar de los años y de los evidentes cambios que ambos habíamos sufrido, era bueno ver que aún podíamos mantener una "conversación" un poco civilizada. Me levanto de mi lugar e início con lo que se supone fue la ronda nocturna de ese día.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que me vi con Chat Noir y aún sentía que él me ocultaba más cosas de las que me decía. Mis pensamientos parecían solo dirigirse la conversación que tuvimos hace poco. Me sobrepuse a mis dudas y mantuve mi fachada de tranquilidad. Ya había comenzado a realizar mis prácticas de la universidad y por fortuna había conseguido una plaza de empleo en Gabriel's. Así que disfrutaba codearme con la crem de la crem de los diseñadores y centrarme en lo que realmente me gusta. Me encontraba centrada en los diseños y bocetos para la próxima temporada cuando la voz rígida de Gabriel Agreste me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Ya tiene lista las correcciones de los diseños que le pedí?

\- Si señor. Aquí tiene.

Los miró detenidamente seguidamente les dio su visto bueno.

Señorita Dupain-Cheng necesito que por favor arregle las camisas y los pantalones de acuerdo a las medidas que le voy a pasar. Esto es porque ya decidí quién va a ser el modelo representante de nuestra nueva colección.

Asentí mientras que me entregaba las notas y salía del estudio y me dispuse a realizar los arreglos pertinentes. No pude evitar pensar que era raro que Gabriel haya elegido el modelo tan rápido. Después de todo el modelo principal siempre era Adrien, no obstante desde que dejó París nunca volvió a trabajar como modelo. De hecho mucha gente rumoreaba que tanto padre como hijo no se hablaban desde hace años y no se soportaban el uno al otro. Por eso el agobio de encontrar a un modelo adecuado que fuera aprobado por Gabriel eran muy difíciles de encontrar. Pobre del nuevo chico no sabrá a lo que se enfrenta.

Durante toda la tarde estuve arreglando la ropa y cuando hube terminado me dí cuenta lo tarde que ya era. No faltaban sino diez minutos para la sesión de fotos con las nuevas prendas.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y entré al estudio donde se iban a realizar las fotos. Las luces me segaron momentáneamente. Gabriel me miro y sonrio apenas me vio.

Ha llegado cinco minutos temprano señorita Dupain-Cheng, es usted muy eficaz con su trabajo- dijo con su voz monótona - Adrien está en la otra habitación pasele la ropa para que se la mida.

¿Adrien?

Si acaso no escucho, Adrien tiene que medirse la ropa si deseo que sea la cara de nuestra temporada de invierno.

Me dirijo inmediatamente al cuarto de pruebas, pen sando que era la primera vez en años que lo volvía a ver. A pesar que mis sentimientos por él se habían aclarado, aùn era emocionante volver a hablar con un amigo de la infancia.

Llamó a la puerta y escucho un la voz de Adrien pidiéndome que siga. Entro y lo veo sentado en un sofá leyendo. Alza la vista y sonríe cuando me reconoce.

Había escuchado que estas trabajando con mi padre, pero nunca creí que te vería tan rápido- dijo él mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mi.

La verdad no me imaginé que te encontraría aquí…. eh… es decir, obvio que tu puedes estar aquí… es solo…- empecé a tartamudear mientras me aprendía a misma con por volver a caer en lo mismo de antes. -Te traje la ropa para las fotografías así que aquí te las dejo.

Marinette gracias- dijo con su voz queda, como si quisiera decirme algo, más no continua.

Bueno yo te espero afuera para arreglar lo que falte si es necesario.

Adrien solo se limitó a asentir Me alegré poder saludar a un amigo después de tanto tiempo. Porque a pesar de todo el tiempo nos ha cambiado a todos y de alguna manera siento que Adrien lo ha hecho y lo trata de ocultar de una forma más fuerte. y lentamente salí de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de una tarde solo dedicada a los arreglos de la ropa ya estaba camino a mi casa. Solo faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a mi destino. Cuando detrás escucho unos pasos acercándose a mi. Sin perder tiempo giró en una esquina y así comprobar si realmente me están siguiendo. Cual es mi sorpresa al sentir que no se están alejando, sino cada vez está más cerca. Trato de no entrar en panico, despues de todo yo soy la heroina de Paris, es casi risible

Me escondo en una esquina preparada para defenderme. Cuando una voz profunda me dice con sorna. - Parada ahí Marinette siento que me vas a secuestrar-

Ese tono de burla me recordó a Chat.

\- Chat…- alcancé a susurrar.

De inmediato la persona frente a mi se tensiono y solo me dijo: Marinette ¿Estas bien? Venía detrás tuyo corriendo porque pensé que tal vez podríamos tomar algo. Entenderás que no tengo tu número de celular, por eso no sabía como contactarte. Vine corriendo después de que la sesión terminó, con la esperanza de encontrarte en el camino.

Él se veía un poco agitado, y me pareció un poco risible verlo así. Después de todo no se ve seguido a un guapo modelo desaliñado.

\- No te preocupes, no me asustaste… tanto. Claro que me gustaría salir tomar algo.

Perfecto, conozco un restaurante aquí cerca con una comida italiana deliciosa. ¿Te parece?

\- Si por supuesto.

Caminamos unas cuadras hasta llegar a un restaurante italiano que tenía una terrazas que daban contra la calle y daban una perfecta vista a los campos Eliseos. Nos sentamos y pedimos nuestras comidas. Durante el transcurso del camino estuvimos hablando de nuestra época de escolares y de las aventuras que tuvimos con nuestros compañeros de escuela. Los recuerdos nos sacaban una sonrisa, pero a la vez sentía que Adrien me quería decir algo importante. Cuando nuestros platos llegaron y nos dejaron solos, junte mi valor y le pregunté:

\- Adrien, no quiero ser grosera, pero siento que no me invitaste solo para hablar de nuestros recuerdos en el colegio, en tu mirada puedo ver que hay algo que me quieres decir. Por favor dime que sucede.

De repente la expresión de Adrien cambio, por un momento pareció que se relajaba y me mostraba su verdadero rostro después de muchos años. Con mucha calma se levantó del asiento y se sentó a mi lado. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, después de todo no me iba acobardar por sus actos y me espere alguna acción que me mostrará una ligera pista de su comportamiento.

Adrien me miraba fijamente y de repente, sujetó mi mano con firmeza, casi hasta sentir un poco dolor de lo fuerte que me apretaba. - Sabes My Lady estoy un poco aburrido de este juego, y pienso que lo mejor es que movamos nuestras fichas pronto -

Todos mis pensamientos se detuvieron a la vez. Esas palabras, la forma como hablaba, todo indicaba que era Chat. Me quedé helada. De repente todo pareció más claro frente a mí. Recuerdos de como él al igual que mi escapaba o no era visto cuando algún akuma atacaba. Todas esas ligeras pistas que en algún momento para mi no fueron significativas ahora resultaban obvias.

\- Al parecer este gatito te comió la lengua- dijo el acercándose más a mi rostro.

Pronto pude salir de mi sopor y traté de calmar mis sentimientos que buscaban aflorar en mi rostro.

\- No entiendo, Adrien. ¿A qué viene eso?. Tal vez me estas confundiendo con alguien más. - dije tratando de alejar las sospechas de mi. Al mismo tiempo me corria un poco del asiento. Ya que nada probaba Adrien estuviese fingiendo y tuviese pistas de yo era Lady Bug y quisiera comprobar sus sospechas.

La sonrisa ladina desapareció tan pronto pronuncié estas palabras.

\- Mmn… así que después de todo sigues sin creer quien soy realmente. Es un poco molesto.

\- Bueno, no soy tan tonta para pensar que Chat Noir se va a presentar ante mi, revelando su identidad. Eso es muy poco probable. Además confiandome su identidad no pone en peligro su vida. - Dije de forma segura - Nada, te da la seguridad que yo soy la persona que buscas.

\- No, quien dijo que no estoy seguro. Después de todo cargue a una inocente Catarina hace unas noches, solo porque un bichito decidió que era una buena idea tomar una siesta en un lugar público.

\- Bien jugado Adrien. Pero no se porque me estás relacionando con esa super heroina. Y si lo que tienes de prueba es la foto que todo el mundo vio en internet, no creo que te valla muy bien comprobando tus sospechas.

\- Espera, que foto. - Susurro.

De inmediato me pongo roja al recordar dicha foto, mientras me reprimo a mi misma por sacarlo a coalición. Porque ha penas dije esto, Adrien de forma apresurada saca su celular y se dispone a buscarla en la red. Tomo algo del vino que me habían servido durante la cena, mientras le doy vuelta a este asunto. No soy una tonta, y ahora es imposible no ver las semejanzas que comparte con Chat Noir. Pero mi orgullo no me deja aceptar que durante mis años escolares estuve enamorada de Adrien y rechazaba los avances de Chat.

\- Así que Alya me vio cargandote - Dijo Adrien - Pero eso no quita que yo se quien eres y que debes ser más cuidadosa, como te dije ayer en la noche. ¿Por que es tan dificil creer que soy yo el gato negro que te rondó todo estos años?.

No se que responderle, así que me levanto y me dispongo a irme. Si, se que soy una cobarde por no enfrentarse a él, pero tengo miedo. De alguna forma la rutina que había creado todos estos años desde que Chat se fue, se convirtió en mi salvavidas. La culpa de haberlo lastimado, no me deja en paz. Y siempre en mi mente me recrimino por mi forma de actuar.

^o^ ^0^^o^

Bueno hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, espero que les este gustando. Muchas gracias a SaNGreX y Chrushbut por sus reviews, de verdad me alegra que les halla llamado la atención la historia. De verdad sus comentarios le dan a uno las ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Reiha 18


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ya cuando me disponía pagar la cuenta, Adrien me da alcance y se me adelanta al pagar e insiste en acompañarme a casa. De nuevo, siento que se ha puesto la máscara de Adrien, como siempre lo habíamos conocido. El trecho del camino del restaurante a mi casa se mantuvo en un silencio inmutable, donde la presión rozaba con la incomodidad. Ya cuando nos encontrábamos en el umbral de la puerta, solo pude atinar a despedirme con un leve susurro mientras enfocaba toda mi atención a encontrar.

Bueno será mejor que me vaya, esta tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar. - dijo y acto seguido se despidió dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

Fue tan rápido que me quede estática frente a la entrada de la casa, como una estatua. Cuando recobre un poco la compostura entre a mi casa sin más dilación.

Apenas entre a casa corrí a mi habitación. Agradecí que mis padres ya estuviesen durmiendo, así no me sometería a un interrogatorio sobre la persona que me acompañó a casa. Me senté en mi cama y de mis labios lo único que salió fue solo una afirmación: soy una tonta.

Claro que no lo eres. - dijo Tikki saliendo de mi bolso- Solo que tal vez la forma en la que él te mostró fue un poco impactante. Después de todo, no esperabas que la primera vez desde hace tantos años lo primero que te dijera era que él es el héroe enmascarado.

Me recosté esperando calmar todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que corrían por mi cuerpo. Después de vislumbrar con mis propios ojos la verdad, me sentía avergonzada por mi obvia ceguera, pensar que así muchas cosas pudieron pasar delante de mi y yo en mi ignorancia no hice nada.

Después de esa noche, me concentré en mis estudios y en la relativa tranquilidad que se respiraba en París. Ya que extrañamente las apariciones de Akumas habían sido casi nulos. Esto del vez de darme serenidad, sólo conseguía ponerme más nerviosa, porque exactamente esto era lo que Chat me insinuaba. Algo pasaba, Hawk Moth parecía ya no estar tan desesperado por los miracolous. Parecía que meditaba más su forma de actuar y como mover sus fichas en el campo de juego. Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la universidad tratando estudiar, ya que pronto serían los exámenes finales y digamos que mis notas no eran las mejores. Estaba tan concentrada que no sentí cuando Alya se sentó a mi lado. No fue hasta que movió de arriba a bajó una mano frente a mis ojos, que me di cuenta que mi amiga me veía con cara risueña.

Hola Alya, perdoname no estaba poniendo cuidado. ¿Cómo te termino de ir con tu entrevista?

Muy bien Marinette. Ya que preguntas las cosas han ido de maravilla. Pero lo que me trae aquí es por curiosidad y necesitaba que tú me brindaras un poco de claridad en mis dudas.

Por supuesto, lo que esté a mi mano con gusto te ayudaré.

En ese momento apenas terminé de decirle esto. Ella prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mi y me susurro. - Marinette, creo que ya se quien es Chat Noir.- dijo al tiempo que me explicaba sus razones. - Recuerdas la foto que tomé de Chat y lady Bug.

Si- dije en susurro.

Pues ese día fue el primer avistamiento de Chat Noir después de 8 años. Y una semana antes Adrien Agreste llegó a París.

Entonces estás insinuando que Adrien y Chat Noir son la misma persona.

Alya sonrió y me dijo: - No es cien porciento seguro, pero si te fijas detalladamente comparten muchos aspectos físicos en común.

Si, pero su personalidad es completamente diferente.- Dije tratando de zanjar el tema. No obstante Alya no se dio por vencida.

Es verdad que la personalidad de ellos es diferente un poco, pero hace poco me encontré con Adrien y me pareció un poco cambiado. Obviamente todo mundo cambia con el transcurso del tiempo, pero su personalidad parece más fiera. Es como si ya se hubiese cansado de esconderse y aparentar algo que no es. ¿Y tu sabes a que me refiero, no es así Marinette.

No sé... a lo que te refieres Alya-

Recuerdas que Adrien siempre se abría cuando estábamos los cuatro. Contaba chistes tontos y decía sus opiniones sin pensar en represalias. No obstante cuando estaba cerca de su padre o de Chloé se comportaba como el muchacho perfecto que no rompía nada. Supongo que todo esto, era debido a lo estricto que el señor Agreste era.

Aún así Alya creo que es muy precipitado decir que ellos dos son la misma persona.

Por eso quiero que me ayudes.

Si quieres que le sonsaque información a Adrien, creo que te has equivocado de persona. Lo he visto sólo contadas veces en el taller. Creo que la mejor persona para hacer eso es Nino. Ellos son muy buenos amigos.

Ya se lo pedí a Nino y me dijo que si me iba a ayudar. Ya que el comparte mis sospechas. Por eso necesito que alguien intente sacarle información al gato negro. - dijo esto al tiempo que me miraba fijamente.

Por un momento me puse pálida. Que pasa estos días, porque de repente todo el mundo parece saber quién es Lady Bug. No tuve tiempo de responder cuando ella agregó. - Marinette por favor intenta hablar con Chat, tú una vez me dijiste que después que el te ayudo cuando akumatizarón a Nathaniel, él a veces iba y hablaba contigo en tu terraza. Por favor amiga intentalo.

Después de dicho esto, me permití respirar de nuevo. Así que era eso. Sonreí mientras empacaba mis cosas para la siguiente clase y le dije: No te prometo nada, pero si lo veo intentaré hablar con él. Pero no creo que de buenas a primeras él me valla a decir la verdad. Ni siquiera se que preguntas hacerle.

Alya me abrazó y me dijo que con sólo intentarlo eso le bastaba. Nos despedimos y cada una fue a su respectiva clase. Supuse que sería mejor aprovechar esta tarde en el taller para hablar con Adrien y advertirle de las intenciones de Nino y Alya. Así el día pasó rápidamente, no obstante no pude verme con Adrien, lo busque por varios lugares pero no pude encontrarlo.

Al otro día como era sábado mis esperanzas de encontrarlo eran más remotas, ya que muchos tenían este sábado como día libre y solo unos pocos trabajaban. Cuando llegue me dispuse a realizar mis bocetos y en un sólo parpadeo la mañana ya se había ido. Ya faltaba poco y antes de irme quería mirar unas telas para usarlos en los diseños próximos. Estaba observando y buscando las telas adecuadas para mis futuros proyectos, en la en la gran sala de telas. Encajes, tafetanes, sedas, ningún material parecía llamar mi atención, cuando un grito de Gabriel Agreste me saca de mis pensamientos. Me voltee asustada, pensando que le habría hecho a este hombre.

Cuando dí la vuelta no había nadie, aunque los gritos de Gabriel se sentían muy cerca y no era él solamente, parecía que alguien le respondía de igual manera. Me asomé por una de las equinas escondiendo mi cuerpo junto a un gran rollo de lino. ¿Quién era capaz de responderle de esa forma al señor Agreste?. No podía imaginar quien era capaz de sobrellevar una batalla verbal con mi jefe. Cuál sería mi sorpresa sino el que le respondía era ni más ni menos que su hijo, Adrien Agreste.

No te atrevas a responderme de esa forma jovencito. Aún tú respondes ante mi, así que me debes respeto. - grito Gabriel.

¿Respeto? a ti que nunca te importo mi felicidad, que sólo me tratabas como una herramienta para que pudieras cumplir tus deseos mezquinos y egoístas, y aún me quieres seguir usando. Además que yo sepa yo ya no necesito ni de tu dinero ni de tu aprobación.

Recuerda que yo fuí el que te inició en tu carrera de modelaje y con una palabra mía, no volverás a conseguir ningún trabajo en esta industria. Así que piénsalo bien.

En eso tienes razón, sin embargo eso no me asusta. ¡No importa si no consigo más trabajos, he estudiado y se que no me dejaré morir de hambre. Encontraré una forma de sobrevivir y no necesitaré tu ayuda, así como no lo he necesitado estos últimos años!.- Grito Adrien, a la vez que salía como un alma en pena de la habitación.

Me quedé un rato en silencio, escondida rogando a que Gabriel no pasará por ese lado. No obstante, el se fue por el otro lado y dejó la habitación. Creo que espere más o menos unos diez minutos antes de salir. Me cerciore que nadie me haya visto y me fui raudamente al taller a recoger mi bolso. Cuando entré al taller Adrien se encontraba ahí. Él se dio la vuelta cuando escucho mis pasos apresurados. -Marinette no sabia que trabajabas hoy- me dijo con una voz seria a la vez que apretaba un poco los dientes, como tratando de contener su mal genio..

Bueno la verdad es que ya iba de salida - sonreí mientras recogí mi bolso. Vi en la expresión de su rostro como me escudriñaba, tratando de averiguar algo. Rápido me acerqué y lo tomé de la mano, jalandolo para salir. No dijo nada y sólo se permitió guiar por mi, a la vez que salíamos de la empresa de su padre.

No había pensado mucho las cosas e inmediatamente mis pies nos guiaron a un pequeño parque a unas cuantas calles. No solté a Adrien hasta que nos sentamos en una banqueta que estaba cubierta por un gran árbol.

Escuchaste todo lo que paso hoy con mi padre - No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Él parecía concentrado jugando con una pequeña hoja entre sus dedos, de alguna forma parecía que trataba de huir de la pequeña confrontación. Ya sabiendo que era inevitable ocultar la verdad, sólo asentí con la cabeza para confirmarle. Él sólo sonrió, pero sus ojos sólo reflejaban tristeza.

Lo siento, no era mi intención escucharlos. - susurré.

Bueno eso no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta. Así que no te preocupes.

Por un momento otra vez estamos en silencio. No aguantando más esa situación, le dije.

Adrien, hay una cosa que quiero tratar contigo. Alya llego a mi con una idea que supongo ya puso en práctica. Al parecer Nino y ella se pusieron de acuerdo en buscar información que confirmen sus sospechas de que tú tienes algo que ver con el gato negro.

Por un momento él se queda pensando y después se ríe sonoramente.

Por eso es que Nino ha estado sospechosamente interrogandome todo los días. De hecho esa es la razón por la que nos están observando.

¡Que! - gritó a la vez que volteo a mirar sin disimular ni un poquito.

Él se ríe más fuerte y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que me estaba jugando una broma.

Marinette tienes que aprender a disimular. No te molestes, fue sin intención. Sólo no pude evitarlo.

Eso es lo que me gano tratando de advertirte- dije fingiendo que estaba muy molesta con él. - ya me voy.

Rápidamente Adrien se levanta y trata de disculparse, se veía un poco confundido. Era raro volver a ver esa actitud que me recordaba a nuestra época en la secundaría. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se asomará en mis labios. Cuando se da cuenta de la expresión en mi rostro Adrien me corresponde la sonrisa y dice.

Al parecer no soy él único que disfruta haciendo bromas, ¿no my lady.? -

Acaso creías que sólo el gatito negro podía burlarse de mí. Después de todo aprendí de ti- Cuando terminé de decir esto, me di cuenta que: primero eso había sonada como un coqueteo y segundo había dicho esto señalandolo y empujandolo con mi dedo índice. De inmediato me dí cuenta de la cercanía y me retiré un poco.

Agradezco que me quieras advertir de lo que planea Nino y Alya pero no voy a soltar nada de información. Dijo tomando mi mano que hace segundo estaba empujandolo.

Igual, debes tener cuidado con lo que decimos. Alya me pidió que investigará a Chat Noir. - Dije resignandome a decirle el loco plan de mi amiga.

Umn… ok. Te mantendré informada y trataré de no dejar pista alguna para que ellos sigan.

OK- susurre, mientras trataba de zafar mi mano de la suya

¿Qué pasa?

Podrías… por favor soltarme.

No quiero.

Es mi mano, la exijo de vuelta.

Te la devuelvo a cambio de algo

¿Qué cosa?

Un beso de la catarina.

Me quedé en blanco y no pude decir nada más. De inmediato no fui capaz de verlo a los ojos y baje mi cabeza.

¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato se comió tu lengua?... espera, eso aún no lo he hecho.

De inmediato me pongo roja como un tomate. Adrien se sigue burlando de mí, pero esto no se quedará así, es la segunda vez que usa ese chiste conmigo. Él continuó riendose no sin sospechar que yo me acercaba, tomé su rostro con mi mano libre y le dí un pequeño beso en sus labios. No lo deje reaccionar y me liberé de su agarre rápidamente. Dejandoló muy sorprendido a la vez que me despedí a lo lejos, mientras huía de la escena.

^o^ ^0^^o^

Antes que nada, lamento mucho la tardanza. Al parecer la musa de la inspiración no llegó antes. Aún así aquí les traigo este cap que espero les guste. Prometo Tratar de actualizar más seguido.

De verdad agradezco mucho sus reviews que me dan ánimo para continuar con la historia. : )

Reiha 18


	5. Chapter 5

El maestro Fu estaba tratando de meditar, pero la concentración se le escapaba y sólo lo asaltaban pensamientos nefastos sobre el futuro de los miracolous y sus portadores. Aún no se sacaba de su cabeza las posibles razones del regreso de Adrien a París. Para él no era un secreto que la principal razón de la ida fue por sus sentimientos no correspondidos por la catarina y por eso había encontrado una excusa para poder seguir sus estudios en otras partes del mundo. No podía juzgar al muchacho, ya que el corazón es algo muy extraño.

Y por eso sentía que algo malo iba a suceder pronto, y no porque no confiara en Adrien, porque por algo él lo había elegido como el portador del miraculous de la destrucción. Sino él sentía que el muchacho se estaba enfrentando a algo más grande y sólo. Podía pensar miles de razones por las que Adrien no pedía ayuda y casi todas resultaban en una forma de proteger a sus seres queridos, pero él debía entender que esta pelea no debía luchar sólo.

Así que el maestro tomó una decisión que esperaba no arrepentirse.

Al otro día, Alya como siempre se levantó temprano en la mañana para hacer ejercicio con su hermana Nora. Todos los días, salían ellas dos a correr por las calles de París, para después detenerse en algún parque y descansar un poco. Siempre era la misma rutina. Pero hoy algo sí que cambió, en el momento que estaba estirando sus piernas con ayuda de una de las bancas del parque, vió una pequeña caja con forma hexagonal muy conocida. Al principio creyó estar viendo cosas, pero después se dió cuenta que realmente era la caja donde residía el miraculous del zorro. Rápido lo guardó en su mochila a la vez que se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando.

Después de llegar a la universidad y buscar por todos lados a su novio, lo encontró sentado en la biblioteca de la facultad de humanidades. Como siempre llevaba consigo sus audífonos y se encontraba inmerso en su cuaderno, como si estuviese resolviendo el caso más difícil que se le haya presentado en toda su existencia.

Con cuidado Alya se acercó tratando de encontrar alguna pista, si él tal llevaba consigo su miraculous. Pero al parecer esa información no la iba a obtener hasta que hablase con Nino. Se paró detrás de él y con cuidado le quito los audifonos de sus oídos y así se ganó la completa atención de su novio. Que no oculto ni por un momento su sorpresa.

\- Alya ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la universidad?- Dijo él confundido, aunque también se veía un poco preocupado.

\- La razón es porque algo muy extraño me pasó esta mañana y quería contarte a la vez confirmar si eso mismo te había pasado.- Nino miró hacia todos los lados, tratando de confirmar si había alguien más escuchando su conversación.

\- Alya, entonces eso significa que... ¿tú también encontraste cierta caja que tenía a un viejo amigo?-

Alya de inmediato sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. No sabía la tranquilidad que esas palabras le daban. Durante un rato charlaron, no sin olvidar siempre cerciorarse que nadie escuchaba y compartir sus teorías del porqué los kwamis llegaron de nuevo a sus manos. Todo esto era extraño, porque los kwamis también ignoraban la razón de su llamada. Además que esta vez ellos no recibieron los miraculous de Lady Bug o de Chat Noir, sino pareciera que alguien se los hubiese dejado a simple vista para su uso.

Finalmente se preguntaron si lo mismo le habrá pasado a Chloe y aún discutían si era una buena idea hablar con ella. Al final decidieron no hacer nada y esperar a ver que sucede, siempre pendientes de los posibles ataques de sus enemigos.

Marinette continuó con su vida diaria, tratando de no pensar en lo que ella había hecho la última vez que vió a Adrien. Cada vez que ese pensamiento la asaltaba, quería gritar de la vergüenza que sentía. Aunque estos días contaba con una suerte increíble, a veces se encontraba con Adrien trabajo, pero por el constante movimiento de tareas y estrés, era casi imposible siquiera saludarse.

Todo parecía seguir un curso normal, y de hecho hasta el momento no se había presentado ningún problema con algún akumatizado. Sin embargo, esa paz parecía esconder algo más serio. Lady Bug no pudo evitar pensar que todo se parecía a lo sucedido el día de los héroes, donde muchos de los antiguos akumatizados habían sido de nuevo convertidos y esto supuso a un gran problema para ella y Chat Noir.

La paz de París fue rota, un nuevo akumatizado había aparecido. Lady Bug se encontraba de nuevo persiguiendolo y este era en especial difícil, ya que aparte de controlar a las gentes de París, también poseía el poder de que con una simple bala de su arma, podía hacer que los afectados dijeran sus más oscuros secretos. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado tratando de bloquear esa arma, porque cualquier paso en falso y su identidad podría ser conocida por todo el mundo.

El akumatizado que se hacía llamar así mismo, _secret keeper_ que era un eufemismo a lo que realmente hacía, le llevaba una gran ventaja y para ella era casi imposible alcanzarlo porque él se valía de su arma para mantenerla a raya. En estas situaciones era donde se preguntaba donde estaba el gatito, porque no daba señales de vida. Ya lo había llamado antes, pero él no respodía a sus el momento, sólo esperaba poder ganar tiempo mientras que el gato negro llega para ayudarla.

Poco a poco intentaba acercarse y dar un golpe que lo desarmara, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía. A pesar de no haber usado su Lucky Charm, estaba muy preocupada por la duración de su transformación, esta no iba a durar para siempre. Cuando ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de ver a su compañero, cual es su sorpresa a ver que _Secret Keeper_ quedó totalmente petrificado por la arma de una abeja, junto a la visión de un zorro y una tortuga listos para quitarle el arma de fuego. Creo que para el villano y para mi fue una gran sorpresa ver de nuevo a los tres héroes después de esa gran pelea hace ya tantos años. Caparace rápido rompió el arma contra su escudo y de ella salió el bien conocido akuma y al mismo tiempo yo procedí a hacer su debida purificación. Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio, hasta que ellos amigablemente me sonrieron. Uno de ellos se encargó de explicarle al akumatizado, que resultó ser un detective privado que se enteró por medio de un caso de un cliente que su esposa le ocultaba un amorío desde hace más de 10 años. Todo esto lo dejo en un desespero que fue el nido para que el akuma tomará su cuerpo y lo usará como un arma.

A pesar que el purificar el akuma deshace lo ocurrido, mucha gente va a vivir sabiendo que expuso sus mayores secretos y esto va a ser un total caos. Después ellos me hicieron señas para que los siguiera. Cuando ya estábamos en un lugar seguro, los vi un poco nerviosos. Sólo la abeja atino a decirme algo:

\- No es que hayamos robado los poderes, pero parece que a todos nos los hicieron llegar de una forma indirecta. ¿Así que quiero preguntarte si tú los dejaste para nosotros?.

La mire sorprendida mientras miraba a los otros dos, que por sus expresiones parecían que pensaban lo mismo que la portadora de la abeja. Sonreí y dije:

-Claro que no pienso que ustedes lo hayan robado, pero respecto a si yo fui la que les entregue los poderes, me temo que yo no lo hice. Pero estoy segura que la persona que se los dio es porque confía en las habilidades que ustedes tienen, así que los pueden conservar sin preocuparse.

\- ¿Realmente no fuiste tú, Lady Bug?- pregunto Rena Rouge

\- No, pero piensen que sin ustedes ese malvado akuma posiblemente ya conociera mi verdadera identidad, se los agradezco mucho.

\- Es verdad, pero me molesta un poco que Chat Noir no haya aparecido- dijo Caparace con una voz de fastidio.

\- No se preocupen, lo más seguro es que él tenga una buena razón para no venir- dije a la vez que el sonido que avisaba de mi transformación iba a llegar a su fin. Sólo atine a sonreír me despedí rápidamente, antes sin olvidar agradecer por su ayuda.

Cuando me destransformé me fui corriendo a mi casa. No le di muchas vueltas a lo que había sucedido hoy, pensé que era normal que el maestro Fu quisiera entregar los miraculous a los otros. Después de todo ellos siempre han sido personas responsables con un buen sentido de lo que es la justicia.

Pero poco a poco se desvaneció mi calma, durante los próximos días siempre había un akuma causando problemas y lo más extraño de todo, es que todos parecían tener los mismos poderes del primer akuma, el que revelaba secretos. La gente de París estaba muy preocupada, porque lo que era revelado eran cosas que no se iban a desvanecer por arte de magia, todos los días veíamos a más gente que culpaba a los héroes Parisinos por su ineptitud de encontrar al malvado que mueve los hilos de sus marionetas. Y lo más extraño es que en ningún de esas peleas el gato negro apareció y siempre que intentaba hablar a solas con él, parecía que evitaba que entablaramos esos temas entre nosotros.

No era mucho decir que Marinette se encontraba con los ánimos por el suelo, porque después de un ligero coqueteo en el parque, no había vuelto a hablar con Adrien, y él actuaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada ese día.

Mientras tanto Alya, Nino y Chloe se encontraban reunidos, pensando cómo detener aquel ser que creaba a los akumas. Aunque en sus miradas se reflejaba más su preocupación porque era obvio que algo pasaba entre la catarina y el gato negro. Para nadie era un secreto que el gato negro ya no se presentaba a las luchas y la catarina le tomaba más tiempo encontrar como derrotar al akuma, muchas veces parecía que su mente estuviese en otro lado y no peleando contra un monstruo. Por eso ellos habían decidido unir sus fuerzas y buscar por aparte al malvado detrás de las creaciones de los akumas. Y así de esta forma no decirle nada de sus avances en su búsqueda a Lady Bug y Chat Noir hasta estar seguros que sus mentes estaban sintonizadas con el trabajo de héroes.

Nino y Alya como desde un tiempo atrás estaban haciendo sus investigaciones sobre las verdaderas identidades de los dos héroes parisinos, sintieron que tenían una gran ventaja en descubrir la razón por la que ellos actuaban de forma tan rara. La verdad es que Alya ya estaba cien por ciento segura que el portador del miraculous de la destrucción no era ni más ni menos que Adrien Agreste. La sincronización de la llegada del modelo a París era prácticamente la misma de la del regreso del gato negro a la ciudad. Además de su parecido físico, era lo que lideraba las sospechas o "pistas" de su investigación. En cambió Nino se encontraba más bien en un estado de negación, porque él sentía que su amigo no podía ser ese héroe que ahora se comportaba de forma tan indiferente y extraña, como si su deber hacia la protección de París no importara nada.

No obstante el encuentro de Nino con Adrien una noche en un bar, cambió totalmente su perspectiva de la situación. Nino jamás pensó encontrar a su amigo en un estado tan deplorable. Puede que no estuviese borracho o fuese un empedernido con el alcohol, pero sus ojos mostraban una ausencia de vitalidad y parecía que había estado casi toda esa noche con la misma botella de vino, sólo encerrado en sus pensamientos. Él se asemejaba más una persona muerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo?- saludo Nino, sentándose junto a él.

\- Hola Nino- dijo a la vez que bebía un poco de vino. -Es raro verte por aquí, pensé que te habías cansado de seguirme.

De inmediato Nino quedó petrificado sin saber exactamente que había hecho estas últimas semanas para que él se diese cuenta de sus intenciones.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que te estoy siguiendo?- susurro Nino, mientras pedía una cerveza al cantinero. Adrien sólo sonrió y respondió - Hace más de tres semanas.

\- ¿Y no me quieres preguntar la razón por la que te sigo?- preguntó confundido Nino.- Adrien enfocó su mirada en la copa que tenía en su mano y dijo, - Nino, eres mi mejor amigo y no estoy molesto por tus acciones, sino pienso que si quieres saber algo, ¿por que no directamente me preguntas?-

\- Por favor Adrien, siempre me dices verdades a medias, y crees que no me ha dado cuenta. Entiendo que tienes tus secretos, pero a veces pienso que esos secretos te están acabando. Sólo quiero encontrar una forma de poder ayudarte, porque cada vez, te veo en un estado de decadencia que va empeorando poco a poco, pareciera como si tu vida se estuviese desmoronando. -

Por un momento sólo la música del bar resonaba por todo el lugar, como tragándose a las dos personas que estaban sentadas en la barra.

\- Nino eres un buen amigo, algún día me arrepentiré de no decirte la verdad, pero lo mejor es que te alejes de mí. Aunque no lo creas eres muy evidente y no tienes cuidado en ocultar tu identidad. No te fijas en las cámaras de seguridad. - Dijo Adrien sonriendo. - Dile Alya que por favor dejen de seguirme o sino muy posiblemente sus identidades serán expuestas y yo no podré hacer nada para ayudarlos. Necesito que se mantengan firmes y fuertes, mientras encuentro una forma de terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Nino no podría creer lo que acababa de escuchar, él pensaba confrontar a Adrien y así sacar pistas si realmente es el gato negro, pero resultó ser él el confrontado por Adrien y no sólo él sabía sobre su identidad sino también la de su novia.

Cuando él se recuperó de su estupor, se dió cuenta que se había quedado sólo en la barra del bar, y su amigo ya iba saliendo por la puerta principal del lugar. Rápido lo siguió a la calle y lo jaló del hombro.

\- Entonces dime sobre Lady Bug…- dijo Nino con rabia e impotencia, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando la fría mirada de Adrien lo detuvo

\- No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, ya te advertí Nino que pasa si Hawk Moth se entera de sus identidades y si por un descuido tuyo, Hawk Moth se enterase de la identidad de Lady Bug que crees que le haría. Ella tiene uno de los miracolous más poderosos y es el que él más necesita- Dijo Adrien con los dientes apretados.

Nino por su parte estaba muy sorprendido, él jamás lo había lo había visto así. Pero de repente una pregunta asaltó su mente.

\- Creía que Hawk Moth no sólo necesitaba el miraculous de Lady Bug, sino también el del Chat Noir... - Dijo Nino confundido, porque Adrien se expresó como si Hawk Moth ya tuviese el Miraculous de Chat Noir.

Adrien lo miró fijamente sosteniendole la mirada, y sólo dijo, - Que te vaya bien Nino, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
